Leech - a Destiel one-shot
by Cassandra Telford
Summary: Tumblr uesr metalsaddles requested a Destiel one-shot fic where Dean is covered in hickeys from Castiel, Sam is confused, and then eventually figures it out and walks in on something worthy of brain-bleaching, so, here it is.


MetalSaddles: "*whispers* if you write Dean with hickies from Cas, and Sam being confused about it and then eventually figuring it out/walking in on something worthy of brain bleach i will love you forever and give you my soul"

So here it is.

* * *

"_Mm, yeah." Dean mumbled._

_ "Like that, Dean?"_

_ "Yeah, just like that."_

_ "Dean? …. Dean?"_

"Dean!"

"Oh yeah!" Dean blurted out as he was woken by a neatly-wrapped fast food burger hitting him in the neck. Sam raised his eyebrow and smirked, about to say something. "Shaddup," Dean said, unwrapping the burger and digging in. Sam chuckled and turned away, opening up his computer. "So?"

Sam looked over. "So…?"

"So why'd you wake me up? Is there a case or what?"

Sam laughed again. "No, dude, I was just sick of listening to your happy noises." Dean's face turned a little pink and he bit into his burger ferociously. "I mean, I understand you must be feeling a little repressed – it's been what? Two weeks since you hooked up with a pretty chick from a bar?" Sam taunted him.

"Shut up," Dean muttered again.

"I mean, if I'm going to have to wake up hearing that every morning, we're going to have to start getting separate rooms. That or no more Busty Asian Beauties before bed for you anymore."

"Hey, don't mess with my Busy Asian Beauties," Dean said defensively, but hot Asian women with huge breasts weren't exactly what he'd been dreaming about. Sam laughed at him again and Dean stood up, realizing now that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and that had fallen asleep on top of the covers. "Ugh, well, you need it more than me, Sasquatch," Dean said, trying to get a jab back at Sam, "but I'm gonna go take a shower." He walked toward the bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he walked.

"Whoa, Dean! Wait, stop!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up.

"What? What?" Dean turned around.

"All over your back, and your chest too, what the hell are those?"

Dean looked down at his chest and then turned toward the mirror. His chest and neck were covered in dark red and purple blotches, and assuming by Sam's reaction and the way Dean had been standing, they were probably all over his back too. _Oh, damn, _he thought, knowing immediately what they were from. The memory of a pair of soft lips and a scruffy chin was still rather vivid in his mind. He tried not to think about it. "Ahhh… these are… ahhh…"

Sam's mind was racing. They were like bruises – almost like hickeys, but Dean hadn't spent the night with a girl in ages. "They're everywhere," he said, leaning in as close as he could without making it awkward to inspect one of them. "There haven't been any signs of a case around here but could it be another ghost sickness?" Then he noticed something odd. "Wait, are those…?" He brushed his fingers over one and Dean flinched, but Sam could feel the indentations in his skin. "… Teeth marks?"

"Ahh…" Dean stammered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Probably not a ghost sickness then but I don't know of any creature that leaves marks like that. God, they really are _everywhere_," he said with a bit of disgust as he realized that the marks trailed down beyond the hem of Dean's jeans. Dean gulped and turned a little pink again. "Dean, are you feeling ok?" Sam asked, serious now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Dean said.

Sam didn't believe that. "I'm gonna call Bobby," he said, pulling out his phone.

"No," Dean said quickly, "no."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, the phone halfway to his ear, his thumb on the call button.

"No, it's, uh…" Dean gave a nervous smile. "I'm fine, Sammy. Don't worry about."

"Uh-huh," Sam said skeptically.

"Sam," Dean's tone hardened, "I said I'm fine." Sam just looked at him for a long minute but then finally put his phone away. "Good. Now. I'm gonna go shower," Dean said, heading for the bathroom again. "And don't you touch my Busty Asian Beauties!" he said over his shoulder.

"Bobby, it's Sam, listen, something's up with Dean."

"What?"

"Well he's got these marks all over – and I mean all over - him but he says they're nothing, he's not even worried and he acted really weird about them."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they're small but they're like really dark bruises. And some of them have got bite marks-"

"Like puncture wounds?"

"No, just indentations. Like whatever it was weak, whatever was biting him."

"Or like it wasn't really trying to hurt him. Sam, did you ever think they could just be hickeys?"

"Well, yeah, but Dean hasn't had a girl around here in weeks."

"…Well, has he had any guys around?"

"What? No! It's just been him and me. I mean, Cas stops by occasionally but – Oh, god."

"What?"

"Shoot, the shower just turned off, gotta go, thanks Bobby."

_Cas? Really? _Sam was thinking. He'd seen Cas and Dean eye-sex it up before but Sam had been around the whole night before. That could only mean that either Cas and Dean got it on in the time while Sam went out to get breakfast, or… Sam shuddered, _they did it while I was sleeping. _

"Sam? You look like you're gonna throw up," Dean said, coming back into the room and rifling through his bag for a clean shirt.

"I think I might," Sam mumbled, trying not to stare at the hickeys all over Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing, hey, uh, I've gotta hit the library, I'll be back in a few hours," he said, grabbing his computer and heading for the door.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"What knowledge is it you require?" Castiel asked at the same time. Sam had come almost nose to nose with him when he opened the door.

"Jesus, Cas," Sam gasped.

"Born in Bethlehem, the son of Saint Mary and foster-son of Saint Joseph-" Cas began.

"No, uh, I just… I need some air," Sam said, flustered, trying desperately not to think about what might happen if he left Dean and Cas alone together.

"At the library?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Just. Whatever," Sam muttered, turning and leaving.

Cas watched Sam go and then turned around and looked at Dean. "Dean, your chest-" he started.

"Yeah, whose fault do you think that is?" Dean said, pulling on his shirt.

Castiel smiled.

Several hours later, after much reading and researching, Sam returned to the motel, but he was not at all expecting what he saw when he walked in: Dean without a shirt or pants, sprawled out on the bed and moaning, with Castiel suckered onto his chest like a leech, and a bunch of fresh new, bright red hickeys in between the dark ones.

Sam scrunched his eyes shut. He'd walked in on Dean with girls before, but this was a hundred times worse. Sam felt emasculated just watching. "Ugh. Dude. That's it. Separate rooms."


End file.
